


Right behind you

by Dreamying



Series: Insomniac kaisoo droplets [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 13:50:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14058333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamying/pseuds/Dreamying
Summary: Where are you?Right behind you.. I will always be behind you.





	Right behind you

Kyungsoo was 7 when he first met Kai, a slender boy with slightly darker skin than himself, like the other actually plays out side unlike him, who stays inside.

 

He was 11, When a much taller guy had cornered him, after school, demanding to give him all the pocket money he had with him. Kyungsoo assumed this is what bullying was like, but he didn’t want to hand him the 5 dollars he had saved from weeks. The few dollars have a great purpose to serve. So he refused to give the boy the money he had, just before the boy's raised hand was to land on Kyungsoo, Kai came to his rescue. Like he had promised. Kyungsoo who had his eyes shut and waiting for the pain to come, was stunned when he saw the bully run for his life.

He chuckled when Kai showed him a fake lizard made out of rubber, they got a few days before. 

"Where were you? " He asks pouting. 

"Right behind you.. " He answers, wrapping his arm around the much smaller's shoulder. 

The greatest purpose of few dollars comes in next few days in the form of fried chicken to Kai on January 14.  His birthday a gift from the small boy. 

 

  
Kyungsoo was 17, when girl approached him with a rose and what seems like a letter of confession, sprayed with a rose based perfume. 

He was fidgeting on his feet, thinking of a way to reject the girl, gently without hurting, the sincerity evident in her almond shaped brown eyes. 

"Sorry,he has me" Kai pops out of nowhere, draping his both arms around the boy’s waist, resting his chin on his shoulder. 

The girl looks at him for...  May be laugh it off as a joke and accept her.  

But that never happened. Her object of affection just nodded. 

"Where were you?"  He asks once again. 

"Right behind you." He says with a smile. 

 

  
Kyungsoo was 27, he was to walk down the aisle, to become one with his loved one in few minutes,  with nervous and small steps he walks down the short way,  which seemed as long as a race track taking forever to finish. He didn’t see Kai in two days,for the first time, ever since they became friends. 

He smiles reaching down the aisle,he pouts when he sees the cocky smile on the other's face. 

“Where were you?” asks in a very low tone, with a smile never faltering.

“Right in front of you....”

They share a kiss after the vows, in front of everyone who were part of their journey and will take part in future as well, hopefully. 

 

  
Kyungsoo was 37,Standing on foot path of the road where an accident took place few days ago. 

"Where are you.. " He whispers, holding back the tears. 

"Right behind you. You don’t have to worry, I will always be behind you.." The air nozzles in his ear.


End file.
